Indestructible Soldier
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Shizuo gets drafted into the Japanese army to fight in WW3. Meanwhile, Izaya is left to wonder and worry about if his lover will come back alive. After all, he's got to keep his promise... right? Shizaya character death oneshot. Book cover picture is by TheBetisOff on DeviantART.


_Hello everyone! This is something I came up with the other night that I considered putting on the DRRR kink meme, but then figured I could very well write it myself! So here you go!_

**_Izaya: Cookie doesn't own Durarara or its characters._**

_Me: Some of the facts may not be entirely correct because I don't know all that much about the Japanese military._

* * *

><p>Indestructible Soldier<p>

"Shizu-chan, the mail's here. Can you get it?" A brunet hollered from the bedroom of the two-room apartment.

The man who had been called to rolled his eyes as he got up, setting his newspaper down, "Yeah yeah, flea, whatever. I don't know what's wrong with your legs but I won't bother even asking."

Izaya couldn't help grinning while he typed away on his laptop, busy with gathering information for his latest assignment.

Shizuo walked back into the apartment, shutting the door behind him with a slam that practically made the entire building shake. The quake was enough to send a chill down Izaya's back, as he knew something was definitely amiss. He closed his laptop and set to the side, getting up off of the king-sized bed.

"What came in the mail?" He said with a bit of caution in his voice, careful not to say anything that may set off the blond.

A green envelope was sent flying in his direction, spinning at a rapid pace, barely caught in the informant's hand thanks to his cat-like reflexes.

The letter was specifically addressed to "Heiwajima Shizuo" and was a dark, forest green color. That alone raised red flags in Izaya's head. He tore open the envelope and took out a stark white folded up piece of paper.

Unfolding it, he read its contents aloud:

"_Dear __**Heiwajima Shizuo**__,_

_ The __**Tokyo Military and Army Federation**__ is required to inform you that you have been selected to serve your country in our forces. This is a mandatory draft and cannot be turned down by any means. If you do refuse to accept the summons, then you shall be brought to court to either pay a fine or do extensive jail time. We insist that you return this letter as soon as you can, showing that you agree to fight for the Japanese forces. A form is enclosed for you to fill out that must include all medical information and all close relatives' addresses and phone numbers. _

_ You are to report to the __**Tokyo Military and Army Federation**__'s office once you get this letter to receive your medical check-up and all other necessary procedures. You will be sent to the training camps starting tomorrow and after a month's training you will be sent to the battlefield. The length of your deployment is currently unknown but you are required to serve as long as you are needed. _

_ Thank you __**Heiwajima Shizuo**__ for being willing to serve your country. Best regards,  
>The <em>_**Tokyo Military and Army Federation**__"_

His facial features showing complete and utter shock, Izaya slowly dropped the letter onto the table, "They're deploying you out into the army?"

"That's what it looks like." Shizuo sighed heavily, taking out a much needed cigarette, "I should've known this would happen. I'm the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Of course they would want me on the battleground putting it to good use. Damn it."

"Well what do we do?"

The bodyguard looked up briefly at his shaken partner, cigarette now forgotten, "What do you mean 'we'? You aren't going anywhere. They've drafted me to go to war, not you. I have no choice but to accept it. I'm supposed to start tomorrow."

Izaya knew he couldn't let these people take away his lover so easily. Sure they couldn't stand each other, but at the same time they couldn't get enough of one another. He couldn't live without the blond.

"C'mon flea, don't tell me you are actually concerned? It's not like I'm going to die out there! I've been able to withstand several bullets to the back and head, a bomb could only wound me at best."

Smiling half-heartedly at the man's confidence in his own strength, Izaya still couldn't help but doubt. World War III has been going on so long already and Japan has lost so many lives in the midst of all of it. It was no wonder they wanted such an indestructible man on the frontlines.

Seeing that his brunet was still not consoled on the matter, he walked up and embraced him in a hug, "Don't worry Izaya, I'll be fine. You know I will. This war can't last forever." He started rocking the smaller man back and forth, "I'll be back before you know it, you'll see. You won't even notice I'm gone."

Izaya couldn't help but chuckle at Shizuo's unfaltering spirit, "You always were one to never give up." He said, looking up into onyx orbs, "Just don't come back missing an arm and a leg, because then I'll have no choice but to leave you."

Shizuo feigned an offended look, "Oh really? And why would that be?"

"You won't be that good of a fuck anymore." He said cheerily.

"How could I have guessed?" The blond rolled his eyes, his arms still wrapped tightly around Izaya's waist, "I'd be more than happy to prove to you that I'd still be the best damn fuck you've ever had."

The brunet proceeded to wrap his arms around Shizuo's neck, bringing his face closer, "I'm willing to take that bet."

* * *

><p><strong>8 months later<strong>

Izaya pressed the doorbell and waited patiently until the door in front of him was opened. The smiling face of Shinra greeted him as he walked in the door.

"Izaya! Good to see you again. Have you heard from Shizuo lately?"

The informant shook his head, "Not since last week when I received his letter all the way from Germany. But I know he's fine out there. He can handle himself."

Celty put the plates on the table that contained that night's supper and the trio sat down to eat.

_[Aren't you worried that Shizuo might get badly injured out there?] _Celty typed out on her PDA.

Izaya shrugged, "Shizu-chan is indestructible for a reason. I doubt that he'll even have a scratch when he comes home."

Shinra showed a look of disapproval as he ate his meal, "I don't know, Izaya. Haven't you seen the news? It's gotten pretty brutal out on the battlefield recently. Japan has lost 1,500 of their troops in these past 3 months alone. You can't help but worry a little bit."

"Those are just regular people, not the strongest man in Ikebukuro. I don't find any reason to worry." The brunet shrugged as he kept eating.

Of course, in Izaya's head he was always thinking of the worst scenario. It's just hard to talk to other people who don't truly understand about just how difficult it is to carry such a burden.

The odd couple on the other side of the table exchanged a slightly worried glance but kept silent about that particular subject for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later<strong>

"_And with that 68 more Japanese soldiers sacrificed their lives after a Russian bomb went off in one of their camps. Our hearts go out to the grieving families and friends that have been affected by this devastating loss. In other news, a man lost—"_

The television was abruptly turned off by Izaya as he had heard all he wanted to hear. Shizuo went off to fight in the war over a year ago and still has yet to return home. The war showed no signs of ending with every country having no intentions of backing down.

Izaya sighed as he sat on the small sofa, his hand covering most of his face to hide the worried expression from the rest of the world. He hated to admit that he missed the brute, but he did. And no, it wasn't just because the man was a good lay. The man was proud of Shizuo for finally putting his "curse" to good use but… he couldn't wait for him to come home.

Every day that he woke up to an empty bed, and an empty apartment, he felt like he was dying a little inside. It seemed terribly difficult to stay sane being by himself.

So he got a dog.

He practically had to blackmail his landlord to let him allow it, but he got a dog. It was a Japanese Spitz, and he named it Punyu.

Sure it seemed a bit pathetic for Orihara Izaya to own such a human-loving creature, but it was company in the house, and that made him feel better.

After having the white puffball for the next few weeks, Izaya slowly started feeling a bit better. It wasn't so lonely around and it gave him something to live for.

One night, when Izaya was washing the dishes from that night's meal, Punyu was running around the house and ended up stepping on the TV remote, turning the news on.

"_Breaking news tonight when another massive Russian bomb blew up yet another Japanese camp that held 112 of our very own troops, including 2 hostages from unknown countries. The camp was known as Fort Tsukishima and…"_

The name stuck out in Izaya's mind as he heard it. _Tsukishima… why does that name sound familiar?_

The brunet started looking through the letters Shizuo had sent him and came upon the envelope from the last letter he had gotten just a few days ago. The return address was marked "_Fort Tsukishima"._

His blood running cold almost instantly, Izaya ran up to the screen where they had just begun announcing the names of those that had died in the devastating blast.

"_The troops that sacrificed their lives in the explosion are as follows:  
>Akita Neru<br>Azurikawa Tsuna  
>Bashita Rokujo<br>Chigiru Mako  
>Daikuto Nishii<br>Fujima Tsugaru  
>Genkuro Matsuda<br>Heiwajima Shizuo  
>Itsuyo Teto<br>Kamiya Hitoshi  
>Matsumoto Oyaku…"<em>

That one name… that one name he thought he'd never hear on the news… was just announced to millions of people. There were probably celebrations in place already for the beast's death. Izaya's world became such a blur in the next few moments, he wondered briefly if he was just in some sort of nightmare.

He faintly heard his phone ringing, knowing full well who it was, he answered it anyway.

"_Izaya! Turn on the news!"_ Shinra's frantic voice blared out from the other line.

"I already saw it." His voice came out numb and monotone.

There was a silence on the other end, _"Izaya… I… I'm just speechless. I'm… I'm so sorry."_

The brunet shut his eyes tightly, trying to block tears from flowing, "So am I, Shinra, so am I. And you know what, I can hear the parties now! People will be singing and rejoicing."

"_Izaya, you know that's not true. I know you must feel awful right now, but you need to calm down."_

The informant nearly dropped the phone, "Calm down? I just found out my lover got _blown to bits_ thousands of miles away and you think I might be feeling just a bit awful? I'm goddamn distraught Shinra! Why don't I just kill Celty for you so that you know what it's like?"

The scientist sighed, "Stop saying things you don't mean. Do you need us to come over there?"

Izaya stared at his phone for a good minute before slapping it shut and throwing it angrily against the wall. He staggered to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, curling up against the pillow that once belonged to a certain blond. He held onto it and made sure not to let go.

And then for the first time in Orihara Izaya's life, he broke down and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>7 months since Shizuo's death<strong>

Izaya awoke to a furry face snuggling his own. It was the stupid dog waking him up although it should know full well by now that he didn't want to get up. Why should he? The only man he had ever loved was dead, he cut off all ties with Shinra and Celty; therefore, he has no reason to get up in the morning.

A familiar ringtone echoes throughout the room, and after a few minutes, goes unanswered as another voicemail is saved onto Izaya's cell phone. He never called back. The brunet knew it was just Shinra calling again. He never felt like talking though. But he was just grateful that the doctor still cared enough to even bother calling.

Suddenly, he hears a knock at the door. Groaning that he had to get up, Izaya slowly made his way to the door only to be greeted by the black biker herself.

_[You are coming with me. Get dressed NOW.]_

Garnet eyes squinted to read the small text and then shrugged, "Alright, alright, there's no need to fuss at me for it."

After throwing on his usual black, furry attire, he got onto Celty's motorcycle and they set off for Shinra's house. Once reaching their destination, Celty turned to Izaya and typed out a quick message.

_[I'm going to blindfold you. Don't ask questions.]_

"Sure, whatever. I understand you guys want to kill me now, I might as well be dead already, so it's not like I care."

Celty kept comments to herself since she couldn't voice them out loud as she tied the blindfold around Izaya's eyes.

She led the blinded man inside and sat Izaya down at the table across from where Shinra had been waiting for them.

"Izaya, can you hear me?" He said to his childhood friend.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Do you know why you are here?"

Izaya paused to think for a moment, "I can only imagine you must be plotting to kill me. I'm letting you know right now that you have my full consent."

Shinra rolled his eyes and continued, "No, that's not why you are here."

"Then why am I blindfolded?"

Suddenly, another man walked into the room, barely recognizable compared to who he once was. He was dressed in dark green camouflage with half of his hair gone. The mysterious man smiled at Shinra who smiled amiably back. Leaning down behind the informant, the strong man kissed the back of his neck ever so gently. His scarred hands lifting the blindfold from the smaller man's eyes.

Almost too in shock to turn around, Izaya looked and saw his soldier standing before him. His mouth dropped wide open as he instantly stood up and flung his arms around Shizuo, holding him tighter than ever.

"I thought you were dead." He sobbed quietly into the taller man's shoulder.

Shizuo rested an incomplete hand on the back of Izaya's head, "I know, I'm so sorry about that. It was a cover story to make the enemies think that we were wiped out and the press weren't in on it. I didn't have time to warn you, I apologize. I know it must have been hell."

Putting his hands on Izaya's trembling shoulders, the blond broke their embrace to look into those ruby irises he hadn't seen in so long. Over time the orbs had lost the life in them, the fire and spark. So naturally, they weren't the same brightened eyes that Shizuo remembered.

Izaya got a good chance to look at what had become of his lover after the harsh years in battle. Nearly all of his hair had been shaved off, numerous battle scars had manifested themselves on his face, and burn marks were all too evident on his arms and neck.

Shizuo held up his left hand, "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise to you."

Looking at the raised hand, the informant saw that half of the man's pinky was missing, as well as the finger beside it, "What happened?" he choked out.

"Everything's a bit of a blur but, I remember being captured by one of our enemies and was tortured for several hours. That's why I have burn marks everywhere." He paused for a moment, "I guess you're gonna leave me now right?" He finished, joking slightly.

Izaya could say no words, except he just pressed his lips up against chapped ones with all the strength he had. He truly missed the man way too much. The brute kissed back whole-heartedly, forgetting how great a sensation it was when the couple's lips were on one anothers.

The only thing he said was spoken repeatedly in between the kisses exchanged, "Don't ever leave me again."

Calloused fingers wiped away tears on the smaller man's face, "I'll just take you to use as a shield next time."

"Oh that reminds me of something I need to tell you."

"What?"

Izaya grinned as he spoke, "I got a dog."

* * *

><p><em>GAH that was such a mushy ending *bangs head against the wall*. But it had to be done. I'm sorry if the time skips seemed a bit confusing, I tried to make it as simple as I could.<em>

_But I was just wondering, would you guys want this to branch out into a full story. Not as a continuation, but it being more detailed and showing Shizuo's side as well maybe? Let me know!_

_I love you guys! See you next time!_


End file.
